lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacker
The Vacker Legacy described by Alvar Vacker turns out to be more of Luzia Vacker's legacy. Luzia Vacker formed a treasonous alliance with the trolls, helping and housing their hives on her property. Vespera claims that Luzia Vacker used her illusion techniques to hide the hives. Vespera also claimed Luzia Vacker might've been the reason for her jailing to distract and obscure her own doings. Personalities The Vackers may be a little obsessed with their legacy so much so that they try to hide anything that would tarnish it. After Alvar's betrayal, some of the other members of the Vacker family looked at Alvar and his family as failures to the Vacker name. They're so obsessed with their legacy that they tried to cover up the fact that Fallon and Luzia Vacker are only half-siblings. So Luzia gets to own the Vacker legacy. Appearances The main characters in the series have pale coloring and dark hair, but the Vackers come with every hair color, skin color, feature shape, and body type. Typically the "prettiest" of them all. Members [[Alden Vacker|'Alden Vacker']] * Alden works for the Council as an Emissary. * He is described as tall and lean, with vibrant teal eyes dark wavy hair. * He is a Telepath. * He often helps solve a lot of Sophie's problems. * His trademark phrase is "No reason to worry." * Councillor Alina tried to use her ability as a Beguiler to make Alden marry her instead of Della, but he managed to resist her. * His mind was broken in ''Exile'', but Sophie healed him. [[Della Vacker|'Della Vacker']] * Della is described as very beautiful, with cobalt blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and heart-shaped lips * She is a Vanisher, which means she is able to appear and disappear as the light streams through her. * She and Alden applied as replacement guardians when Grady and Edaline canceled their adoption of Sophie. * She still acts like Sophie's aunt. * She is married to Alden Vacker, whom she had three children with, Alvar, Fitz, and Biana. [[Alvar Soren Vacker|'Alvar Vacker']] * Alvar is the eldest Vacker child with wavy hair, a square jaw, and Della's cobalt blue eyes. * Sophie says it seems that he works hard to look good; having to use gel for his hair, since he wasn't as naturally attractive as the other Vackers. * Like his mother, he is a Vanisher. * He is an adult and has moved out of their home. * He has worked with the ogres, and in Book 4, he is revealed to be The Boy Who Disappeared and that he is working with the Neverseen. * He was also one of Sophie's kidnappers in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. * He is said to have been "juggling three girlfriends" in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. * In Book 6, the Neverseen betray him, torture him, and sedate him with a sedative they created called soporidine. Sophie and her friends eventually find a cure, but when Alvar awakens, he has no memory of who he is and the book ends with him asking the question, "Who's Alvar?". *In ''Book 8: Legacy'', Alvar is shown to be weak and close to death due to the orange liquid from the Troll Hives [[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'Fitzroy (Fitz) Avery Vacker']] * Fitz is the middle child of the Vacker family * Fitz is Sophie's boyfriend * Fitz only wants one name on his mach making packet Sophie's * Fitz is also a Telepath like his father. * Fitz is also Sophie's Cognate. * Fitz is very handsome and has attracted many girls around Foxfire. * He is of age to fill out his matchmaking packet. * Sophie has a crush on him, and he likes her back. * Fitz is called "The Golden Boy" in the family and "Wonderboy" by Dex and Keefe and. * Fitz is called "Pretty Boy" by Ro, the ogre princess * He used to look up to his brother, Alvar, before he realized that Alvar joined the Neverseen long ago. * He looks much like his father, Alden. * He seems to not sleep much after two people he care about run off to join the Neverseen, them being his best friend, Keefe Sencen, and his older brother, Alvar. * He struggles with the betrayal of his brother, and the gossip that followed. * He is very protective of the people he loves. [[Biana Vacker|'Biana Vacker']] * Fitz and Alvar's little sister and one of the best friends of Sophie. * She is as beautiful as her mother, with many of her features, except she has the teal eyes of her dad and Fitz. * She is a Vanisher, like her mother, Della. * She is gorgeous and attracts lots of guys around Foxfire. * She originally hated Sophie, but her father forced her to be nice to Sophie. She realized that Sophie is not as bad as she thought and they are now best friends. * Starting from Nightfall, she now has scars on her across the side of her body from when she was thrown into a mirror by Vespera. She wore long sleeves to cover them up for a few weeks, but stopped by the middle of ''Flashback''. * Was the youngest elf to get her nexus off—five weeks before Fitz did, breaking his record. * Had a crush on Keefe Sencen, and dared him to kiss her on the cheek but turned her head at the last second and Keefe caught a corner of her mouth. * gives her bodyguard Woltzer a VERY hard time being a vanisher [[Orem Vacker|'Orem Vacker']] * Orem Vacker is the most powerful Flasher. * He puts on light shows when eclipses occur. * He does not get along with Della, and possibly his mother, Luzia. * Gave the Neverseen the DNA they needed to override Everglen’s security. [[Fallon Vacker|'Fallon Vacker']] * Fallon Vacker is one of the three original Councillors. * He is the nineteenth great-grandfather of Fitz, Biana, and Alvar. * He is very secluded and rarely accepts visitors. * He is an Ancient. * Half-sibling of Luzia Vacker. Benesh Vacker (Possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list. Harlin Vacker (Possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list. [[Luzia Vacker|'Luzia Vacker']] * A talented Flasher. * Mother of Orem and half-sister of Fallon Vacker. * Helped to build the disguises of the elf cities. * Started her building with some of Vespera's ideas, but found her unsettling and never invited her to her own house. * Luzia originally owned Everglen but gave it to Alden Vacker. * Luzia is involved in a treasonous troll alliance. She houses the troll hives on her property. * Luzia possibly turned in Vespera to cover up her involvement with the trolls. * Luzia is the person who installed the gate around Everglen [[Norene Vacker|'Norene Vacker']] * Has been a talented Emissary for centuries. Crest The Vacker family crest is described as a pair of gold diamond encrusted wings. fr:Famille Vacker Category:Families Category:Vacker